I love you, Yukari
by I Am For Never
Summary: A regular love story between two irregular Vocaloids. IA and Yukari's romance becomes too real and they can't ignore their feelings anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clouds loomed above my high school. Then they, of course, had to go and burst open. Rain poured down and soaked my clothes. Fortunately, that was the only encouragement I needed to sprint into the dry school.  
I slammed my locker shut and looked around. Then I saw her. _How does she do that?_ I wondered. _How does she look so pretty?_ I forced myself to look away. If she saw me staring it would be game over.

It was funny because we were becoming pretty good friends. And I still tried to hide my ever growing crush on her. Oh, Yukari...

"Miss Megurine?" called my math teacher. My friend responded with a simple "here". I glanced at her.

"Luka," I whispered, "what should I do?" I pointed my finger towards Yukari.

"What do you _think_ you should do? Ask her out! Lord knows how long you've liked her..." she responded. Same answer as always. Why do I even bother anymore?

"Miss...IA?" the teacher called my name warily. One of the many problems of only having a first name.

"I'm here, sir."

The bell rang, telling us it was time for lunch. Luka, Miku, Gumi and I decided to sit under a small tree that had a shady bench. No one was really sure what kind of tree it was because it was still a baby. Just as I opened up my metal lunch box I saw two purple pigtails underneath a bunny hoodie.

"Hi IA!" I heard her peppy voice, "Isn't great that it isn't raining anymore! There's not even clouds!" Ah, Yukari.

I sighed.

"Yeah. It's great," I tried as much as I could to sound positive like her. It didn't really work. I knew that Miku, Gumi and Luka were looking at each other, probably wondering when I'll ask out Yukari.

She continued. "So, may I sit with you all?" she wondered. Of course, her face almost forced me to say yes.

"Sure," was my dull reply.

"She means Of course. We'd love to have you!" added Miku, nudging me in the process.

"Oh sweet. Thanks!" Yukari smiled at us and sat down, smoothing her purple dress. She was sitting next to me. Not awkward. At all.

So," she was only talking to me now, "would you like to go the mall with me tomorrow? Just us." She smiled at me, waiting for a reply.

I knew it wasn't an actual date, but still. It would be fun. "Of course," came my shaky response. I stared down at the ground. My awkwardness was going to ruin practically any chance of me going out with Yukari.

 _Brrring._ My cruel alarm clock blared into my ear. Ouch. I sighed sleepily and turned off the alarm. Then I remembered that I was going shopping with Yukari today. Crap. I rose out of my bed and drowsily walked to my dresser. _What outfit would be good for shopping with Yukari?_ I surveyed all of my clothes, finally deciding on a short pink skirt and black and white crop top, with an undershirt, of course. I pulled on my choker and put in my two signature braids.

Oh crap. What if we see a crazed fan or something? Fortunately Yukari and I weren't as famous as my other friends, but you never know. Oh well, we'll just try to stay in the shadows.

I disliked crazy fans. They made me too nervous. Yukari, on the other hand absolutely adored them, taking selfies and everything for them. So we would have to ignore them for both of our sakes.

I parked my bike in front of Yukari's house. It was purple, her favourite colour. How spoiled was this girl? I walked up the steps to her, also purple, front door and knocked on the wood.

No answer. Crap. What if I came too early? Maybe she is still asleep! I waited patiently, looking behind me for anything interesting. Suddenly the door opened. I turned back around.

"Oh, Hi IA," spoke Yukari, still wearing purple bunny pants."You can come in. I still have to get changed."

I walked into her living room, standing there and waiting. My feet stood on a purple rug. It was making my eyes hurt. Fortunately for me, Yukari was a surprisingly quick dresser. She came back down the steps in her short purple dress and classic bunny hoodie, purple socks pulled past her knees and hair in identical pigtails.

"Um, I can't drive yet but... the mall is pretty close," Yukari informed me.

"No, It's actually fine, I brought my bike and two people can ride on it."

We both hopped onto my bicycle, our peddling in sync.

Once we reached the mall we stopped the bike near the entrance and got off.

"Come on, IA! This is going to be so much fun!" Yukari skipped into the mall. Yeah. She _skipped._

As soon as I was in the mall I recognized something. Apparently, so did Yukari.

"OMG IA, it's that song you and Miku covered together! _iNSaNiTY,_ right?" Yukari's hyper voice chirped, holding both of my hands and jumping up and down with me. "Wow, that's so cool!" she continued, "Sure, my music has been played in small places, but wow! In our _huge_ mall!"

The fact that Yukari kept talking about it wasn't helping my anxiety. What would I do if someone recognized me?

The mall's speaker system must've been on a vocaloid playlist or something because next up was _Happy Synthesizer_ , a song that both me and Yukari sang together. It brought back good memories of when we were recording together. Now Yukari was thrilled.

Right as we passed a clothing store Yukari's voice seemed to echo throughout the whole plaza, "OMG OMG OMG! It's _our_ song, IA!"

Just then a little girl must've seen us because she was now walking over to us, a chocolate ice cream in hand.

"Hi, IA-Chan and Yukari-Chan!" the girl squealed, almost as much as Yukari. I was ready to run. But Yukari bent over, talking to her.

"Hi sweetie! What would you like? An autograph, a picture...?"

"I want you and IA to kiss."

WHAT! My jaw fell to the floor. "Um, I'm sorry but um..." I tried to think of a good reason to decline...

"PLLEEASSE?" she was begging now, ice cream weapon prepared.

"Sure, dear!" Yukari agreed, rising back up to my height.

My eyes were wide. "Yukari, what-" I started. But before I could finish Yukari pecked me on the cheek. Oh. That wasn't so bad.

"Bye, sweetie!" spoke Yukari as the girl ran back to her mother, smiling.

When she was out of sight, Yukari spoke first. "You have soft cheeks," she commented, as normally as if she was saying, "it's raining." I almost screamed.

"Um... You have nice... lips..." I stuttered, staring at my feet.

"Thanks!" she accepted my compliment casually, walking on. I had to run to catch up with her.

"So, where to next, IA?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I left my keys by the door and fell on the blue sofa. I sure was tired. Probably from walking around in that mall... Suddenly my phone lit up next to me. It was Luka.  
I picked up the phone and press answer.

"Hey, IA. Sooo, how did things go with you know who?"

I could hear the tone in Luka's voice and I didn't like it.

"Thanks for a _sking_ Luka. Anyway, something sort of happened. She kissed me. Only on the cheek and only because a fangirl asked."

"Yay. You two will be an amazing couple!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Hey, can I come over?"

"Sorry, No," I said, "You know how my parents are. They're off in Brussels or something for science research. And poor Snowy is sick so I have to give my full attention to him."

"Aww. Well, tell your doggy that I hope he gets better. And you NEED to make a move on Yukari. Seriously."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, goodnight. Bye, Luka."

No sooner did I slip my pajama pants on than my phone buzzed.

 _1 New Message_

I slid my phone screen with my finger and unlocked it.

 _Yukari: Tomorrow night Luka, Miku, Gumi and I are having a sleepover since there's no school on Monday. Would you like to come? It would be way more fun if you were there._

 _IA: Yeah, sounds like a plan._

 _Yukari: WOOOOH! Yay._

 _IA: Haha. Ok, Goodnight Yukari. Sleep well._

 _Yukari: Aww you too. XOXO_

My head felt heavy as I lay it down on my pillow. My brain wondered to what will happen tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Yukari. I think I might love her.  
As soon as I woke up the next morning I packed my overnight bag. I was actually excited. Sure, I would have to hire a dog-sitter, but that would barely be an issue. I could only hope that nothing bad would happen tonight.

The evening came sooner than expected. I stuffed my bag into my bike basket and rode to Yukari's house.

"OMG!" Yukari greeted me, "Hi! You came just in time! Gumi was just starting to sing _My Crush was a Monster Boy_ for us!" She took my bag for me and brought it inside. Sure enough, Gumi was singing her heart out at the karaoke machine. This is what I get for going to a school for only vocaloids.

"Me next, Gumi!" screamed Miku.

"Yeaah!" yelled Luka, "Hey, after Miku, IA and Yukari should go together! Do a duet!"

I gave Luka the death stare but had to agree to it anyway because Yukari was so excited for it.

Miku sang a duet with Luka, _Magnet._

I wondered how I could be trying to live up to them. They were so _good_. Way better than I could ever be. Of course they were also dating so they had that advantage.

"Yay! Yukari and IA! You two are up now!"

I was sweating and shivering. Yukari lay her hand on my arm when no one was looking, they were all too distracted by forcing Miku to chug half a bottle of vodka. Blech.

"You'll be great. We'll do it together after all." Yukari spoke, looking right into my eyes.

I smiled back at her, in spite of my nervousness which now seemed to want me to hurl. I tried my hardest not to.  
Yukari and I decided to sing _Bad Apple!_

I have to admit, it is a very catchy song. Yukari was right. We had practiced this song and the choreography so many times that by now it was a breeze. As long as I kept my eyes away from the audience.

"Woooh!" everyone cheered at the end, especially Luka.

Yukari looked right at me and simply said, "See?" I nodded.

"Guys, we should totally play spin the bottle next!" suggested a half drunk Miku.

"Ok, Miku, but don't make out too much with anyone right? Well, unless its me." laughed Luka.

We all sat in a circle, putting the empty vodka bottle in the center.

Gumi went first. Of course, the bottle ended up facing Yukari. I felt a twinge of jealousy at Gumi.

After their quick kiss Yukari turned to me, noticing my pained expression. "It's just a game, IA." I could tell she was trying to be comforting so I nodded in reply. My bottle never landed on Yukari.

After the game was over most everyone was passed out from drinking. I hadn't drunk at all and Yukari only had a bit so we were still up.

We were already sitting together on the couch. Yukari turned to face me.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to kiss you in spin the bottle. I was...sort of hoping to." Yukari's cheeks were turning red. This time it was her turn to look away.

"Oh. Um. It's...fine." I awkwardly stuttered back.

"So, um, I'll make it up to you..." Yukari was looking at me again.

And that was when I had my first kiss with Yukari Yuzuki. Though, I'd say it was more than just a kiss, she was full on making out with me. I wasn't complaining. She was probably the tiniest bit drunk.

After our '7 minutes in heaven' session she passed out. I put a blanket on her and cuddled with her. She smiled and murmured something groggily. It was hard to make out, but I think she said my name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I can't believe that I haven't worked on this story in forever. I was just really distracted and it's been half a year now or something since I last worked on it. I'll try to be more regular and I hope that you'll stay with me. Oop. P.S. This chapter got deleted half way through my first draft and I couldn't save it, so I'm sorry if the first part is a bit rocky. I really did try to remember and use what I still had to fill in the blanks. Sorry if this story is a bit short. Thanks for reading all this and enjoy!**

 _Happy Monday!_ My phone lit up with Miku's text message.

 _Ha ha yeah. Thanks._ I texted back quickly as I parked my bike in front of the school and swung my black and pastel pink bag and cell phone out from my bike basket.

 _Come to class as soon as you can. We're talking to Yukari!_ Miku's messages reached me once more. Oh my God. Why do my friends always have to be so excited every time I like someone? Wait. What if they were talking about the sleepover thing? Crap.

I practically ran to try and get to the algebra classroom. Since the sleepover over the weekend, Yukari and I hadn't talked about it and I hadn't told any of my friends either. Not that I didn't want them to know, I just don't like them getting so involved in my personal life all the time.

When I finally reached the classroom Yukari, Miku, Gumi, Luka and Rin were all crowded around Len, watching something in Len's hands. Miku was hiding her face in Luka's shoulder and Luka's own face was white as a sheet.

"Hey, IA!" Yukari saw me in the doorway and smiled, instructing me to watch what they were looking at.

"Look, Len found a version of _Suki Kirai_ that Luka and Miku recorded over the weekend! It's so good!"

Poor Miku and Luka. Even though that was a cute song, I have to admit that some parts were kinda embarrassing.

I walked over to where I would be able to hear better. Much to my inner protesting, I let out a small laugh. It _was_ really funny. And cute.

Rin glared at me and nudged me as Len laughed with me. Yukari just kept on smiling.

"Fine, IA," Luka jumped back into action, still with a forlorn Miku at her side. "You and Yukari have to do your own cover of _Suki Kirai_ then. We'll see whose is better."

"Oh, come on, Luka. Of course yours will be better. You're two of the most famous vocaloids in the world." I said, even though I knew this was for my punishment and her enjoyment.

"Aw, IA! Have a bit more faith in us. Besides, I thought we sang great at the sleepover. Not that Miku and Luka-San didn't, of course!"

"I guess you're right..." I sighed, digging my shoe in the carpet.

"Ooh, yes. The sleepover. You guys were the only ones up when I fell asleep, right? What happened after that?" Miku asked, cocking her head to the side, trying to look as though that was an innocent question.

"Oh! Nothing happened!" I said quickly, trying to hide the truth, even though I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"...Right. Nothing." Yukari's eyes trailed down to the ground and fell on my shoes. She obviously had wanted me to tell them what happened. I instantly felt awful.

"Really? Nothing? I find _that_ hard to imagine when you two are such an inseparable pair..." Rin piped up. Len quickly shut her down by punching her on the shoulder.

"Ow, Len! What the heck!?"

"My sister didn't mean anything. And she apologizes."

"Ha, Len, heck right I didn't mean anything you little-" Rin's anger fell short to a series of muffles once Len had clamped his hand on her mouth.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright, students, please get to your seats and look on the board to see the problems I expect _each and every one_ of you to have done by the end of today." Spoke Kaito-Sensei, glaring specifically at Len with Len giving back a matching glare.

Once everyone fell into the rhythm of working out and completing the problems, I tried to make eye contact with Yukari. She was sitting at her desk which, fortunately, was right next to mine. I waited until she was eyeing the clock to try and get her attention.

"Yukari!" I hissed at her. She ignored me and looked back at the sheet in front of her, pretending to be absorbed. I decided to resorting to physical abuse to get her attention back. I pried at her arm with my elbow.

"Can you not do that, IA? Thanks." Was all that I got before she returned to her work with a huff.

I was instantly taken aback and regretting even more what I said earlier. God, why am I so stupid?

In my new daze of sadness and self deprecation I didn't notice that it was time for break until Miku tapped me on the arm.

"Come on, Stupid." Luka added as she and Miku waited for me to get up from my desk.

"Oh, sorry." I stood up and walked to the front of the room to turn in my work.

"Hey, wait, where's Yukari? Doesn't usually like to join us for break?" Miku asked, looking worried.

"You mean, 'doesn't she like to join _IA_ for break?' Yeah, where _is_ your girlfriend?" Luka added.

"Uh, I think she might be mad at me..." I said, going back to my desk to grab my bag.

"What? Why?" asked Luka.

"Oh. Um, no reason." I said, running out of the room before they asked me any more questions. I still didn't think that I was exactly ready to tell the what happened, but I felt awful since Yukari and I were at odds. We'd never had a row before.

I had the horrible feeling that this wasn't going to be the best week.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is really short, I'm sorry. I have a ton of homework right now. I promise to write more soon though. Thanks and enjoy! p**

"Aw, come on IA! Seriously, just _try_ to talk to her." Miku said, precariously swinging her school bag so that it kept banging against her ankle as she drained the last few drops of liquid from the soda bottle in her hand.

"I _did_ try to talk to her, remember? And now she doesn't even respond, so it's no use." I made sure to look both ways before we crossed the street. Lord knows the last thing that I needed was to get run over. My list of problems was practically going past the solar system already.

As we started to walk on the other side of the street I noticed Yukari walking with Len where Miku and I had just been. I quickly averted my eyes away in case she decided to look over towards us.

Unfortunately for me, Miku also noticed. And started waving frantically towards Len and Yukari. And _then_ she ran across the street, smiling. Seriously, that girl is way to hyper for her own good.

 _Okay._ I thought, _This is fine. Just keep walking. They don't exist. Not if you don't acknowledge them. Right? Yeah. Yep. Yes. Okay, walking. Hmm walking is fun. Oh, look, it's a bird. Well, that's very-_ "IA! Come on!" Miku, Len and Yukari were all smiling at me and Miku was yelling. I tried to find a look of anger, or even just annoyance, in Yukari's eyes but found none. Deciding it was safe, I crossed over.

"Finally, IA. I was screaming your name for like, a million years." Miku smiled and continued walking, starting up a conversation with Len about their new songs. _Alright. All alone. Great._

"Hey, IA. I've missed you." Yukari said, grinning. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her up the street.

"Uh, Yukari, what are you-?" I tried to say, before she interrupted me, putting a finger against my mouth. Maybe if I'd had more sense I would've bit it or something. I mean, if you put your finger to _another person's mouth_ what do you think is gonna happen?

But no, I was too confused with what was going on to perform any self defense mechanisms.

"You're coming with me to my house." Yukari said, smile fading. By the way she said it, I could tell that it definitely wasn't meant to be a question. I meekly nodded as she slowed down and kept pulling me by my hand until we reached her front door. She took out a string of purple keys out of her pocket and fumbled with them, using only one hand, of course.

Once we entered her house she grabbed me and gently pushed me down onto the sofa. My palms were sweating and I could feel my face draining of blood. What was going on?

She sat next to me and folded her hands in her lap, looking at them before pulling her gaze away to look at me.

"Sorry I kinda stole you from Miku back there..." was the first thing she said.

"Oh. No, it's...Ok." I fidgeted with my fingers in my own lap.

"I just wanted to say that I'm if I put any pressure on you to tell everyone about what happened. And I'm sorry that I overreacted later. Really."

She really did look apologetic.

"It's alright. I would too." I smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks. It should be your choice too when we tell our friends."

"Thanks, Yukari. You're really amazing."

"Ooh. And you say that to me only now _because_?" She said, smile leaving her face once more.

"What? Oh, um..." I said, flustered and blushing. How does she even do this to me?

"Oh my God! Sorry, it was only a joke,*babe!" She laughed before hugging me out of embarrassment and giving me a real smile. **{* I put 'babe' in not as in the girlfriend sense, but in the friend/sibling/loved one sense p Don't worry, no more interruptions}**

"So," she said, pulling away, "We're still gonna take up Miku and Luka on their challenge though, right? Cause in that case I am _totally_ in."

"Of course we are. _And_ we're gonna win!" I grinned, feeling a surge of confidence pass through me.

Then we both laughed once more. Well, at least before Luka, Miku, Len and Rin burst in through the front door.


End file.
